Reunion
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: A certain fox demon has several sisters and they've come looking for him.....
1. From Years Before

Reunion 

My first Yu Yu fic. YEA!!!! I love Kurama. Hiei's cool too. Where was I? Oh yeah, da fic. Foxes have more than one kit you know. My take on Kurama's six sisters. 

Oh yeah, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did, but I don't. 

From Years Before 

Kurama glanced above him. It was late evening and a storm was brewing as he walked home. He was hoping to get there before the rain started. Nothing prepared him for what he'd find when he got there. He opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm home." "In the living room." his mother replied. Shiori Minamino looked up to find her son frozen in the doorway. "Is something wrong Suuichi?" "Huh? Oh, no nothing's wrong. I just wasn't expecting company." Shiori gave him a sideways glance. "You do know them don't you? They said they're friends of yours from school." Kurama looked at the six young women in the room. "Yeah, I know them." A clap of thunder sounds then and the rain pours down from the sky. "I suppose you girls can just stay here until the rain stops." Shiori gazed at the rain a moment then suddenly clapped her hands together, "I know, I'll make us all some hot chocolate." The golden-haired girl simply smiled at her, "that would be lovely Mrs. Minamino. Thank you." "Yes, thank you," the other five chorused. Kurama waited until his mother was out of hearing range in the kitchen before addressing any of the girls. "What are you doing here?" "We thought we'd drop in for a visit. That's okay isn't it, Youko?" The one with dark blue hair smiled slyly at him. "That's not funny Kurai. No one knows about you. Mother doesn't even know I'm a fox." "Then maybe you should tell her." The white haired girl responded. "It's not that simple Arai. What am I going to do? Go up to her and say 'I should have mentioned I'm a fox demon, sorry about that'. She wouldn't understand." The gold-haired one looks at him thoughtfully a moment. "Fine, don't tell her. That's up to you anyway. But I have to warn you, none of us are disappearing again. We've already decided we're not going to lose you again." "I suppose that means I should be aware you're around, is that it Abunai?" "You got it Youko." "Don't call me that with my mother around 'Nai." "Fine." "Who's ready for some hot-chocolate?" "I am!" rises the chorus of happy vixens. 

That's it for chapter 1. 2 should be up. It gets weirder. Trust me. Please R&R. 


	2. Chance Encounter

Hi. Chapter 2. I know these are short but I like them this way. I think it fits the story better. 

On with the fic... 

Chance Encounter 

The young man bent to pick up the book that had just landed in front of him. "Hey, I think you dropped this." "Oh. Uh, thank you...um." The girl looked up at him over a stack of books, brushing her silver bangs out of her eyes. "Name's Yusuke." "Ah. Yusuke. My name's Yoru. If it's not too much to ask, could you help me with these." "Sure why not. I got nothin' else to do anyway." "Thanks." "No problem. So, where are you headed with all these books?" "Home. I really love to read and it gives me a bit of quiet time." "Not quiet at your house huh?" "Hardly. I've got two older sisters and three younger ones. It's pretty hectic." "I'll bet." Yusuke looked at the girl a little more closely, trying to figure out what struck him as so odd. Then it hit him, "it's your ears." She stopped and looked at him a moment, incredulous, "my ears? You can see them?" "Yeah. They look kinda like dog ears or maybe..." "Or maybe what?" "Or maybe....fox ears." "You must be the one everbody's talking about in Spirit World, that boy who was dead and resurrected." "Yeah, I'm the Spirit Detective. Wait, how'd you know." "Very few humans can see my ears and you fit the description I've heard." "And you're a fox right?" "That's right." "Then what are you and your sisters doing here?" "We like the human world. Don't worry. We don't have any intentions of causing trouble." "Hey a demon I don't have to fight, that sounds good to me." "Just as long as that pesky toddler doesn't find out and get on us for being here, we're happy." "Toddler? You mean Koenma? I know that feeling. Yusuke do this, Yusuke do that. Nag, nag, nag that's all he does." Yoru giggles softly, "tell me about it. Oh, we're here. Well, thanks for the walk home." No problem." "See you around I guess." "Sure, but first I'm guessing humans can't see your tail either." She stares at him a moment. Then answers, shaking her head, "no they can't." 

Yusuke, I think you might want to avoid her. Not like he'll listen. 

Chapter 3, coming up. 


	3. Assignments & Discoveries

Getting curious yet? I feel like dragging this one out. Enjoy. 

****

**Assignments & Discoveries**

Yusuke had wondered a little on his walk home about the fox girl. He wasn't sure if he should believe that she and her sisters were simply here because they liked or if they really were up to something. He also couldn't help wondering if she knew Kurama at all. Oh, well. Maybe he'd get the chance to ask later. He had his hand on the knob when suddenly the door virtually flew open. "Yusuke, it's about time you got back. Koenma says this next mission is very urgent." "Huh? Whoa, slow down Botan. What mission?" "The new one you get today. He even wants Kuwabara and Hiei to help." Looking over Botan's shoulder, Yusuke is amused to find a rather annoyed Hiei leaning against the wall. "Hey Hiei, been awhile." "Let's just get this over with." "So, where's Kuwabara?" "He's coming. He should be here in a minute." Just then there's a knock at the door, "come in." "Really, Yusuke, you don't have to yell." "Alright Urameshi, what do you need this time?" "I dunno. Nobody's told me yet." "They want us to find something you fools." "Thanks for the insight Hiei." Suddenly Koenma appears, "you're all here, good. Thank you Botan. Now about your assignment. This is very dangerous and the results of not completing it could be catastrophic. Six vixens have left Spirit World and are hiding in the living world. It is imperative you find them. The havoc they can cause will be near impossible to control once it starts. Any questions?" Yusuke looks up smiling, "yeah I got a couple. One, what are they doing here? Two, what are their names? Three, why isn't Kurama here?" "Kurama's not a part of this because there are six female foxes running loose and while he doesn't cause trouble now he may if he comes across them. As for what they're doing there, I've been told they're looking for their brother. Their names are Abunai, Kurai, Yoru, Kirei, Kiken and Arai and they are... what are you smiling about Yusuke? "I found your vixens already." "That's good. Now as I was saying they are dangerous and you must handle this situation very carefully. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Yusuke just sorta shrugged. "I already found them." "But how?" "One of 'em, said her name was Yoru, was coming out of the library. She dropped a book and I picked it up. She had a pretty big stack so I helped her carry them home. She was surprised I could see her ears and tail. Said she was living there with her five sisters." Koenma looks shocked a few moments. "Well that makes things a little easier. At least we know where they are." "But why this town?" "Fool. You truly don't know anything." "Another comment like that Hiei, and you'll be back in a cell." Botan, realizing that Hiei may know something, hushes her boss quickly enough. "Don't hush me!" "Hiei knows Kurama better than any of us. Let's listen," Botan whispers to him. "Could you explain Hiei?" "Idiots. They found who they were looking for." "And that would be?" "In age order, Abunai, Kurai, Yoru, Youko, Kirei, Kiken, Arai." "Youko? You mean they're Kurama's sisters?" "That's right." Yusuke glances at Koenma, "so, now what? We know where they are, they've probably already found Kurama, and when I was talking to her Yoru said they like it here. She seemed pretty happy with all those library books." "If they found stuff they like that doesn't bug anybody why don't we just leave 'em alone. Kurama's happy here and he never caused any trouble," Kuwabara adds, finally joining the conversation." "Well.... I still don't like it but they are where you can keep an eye on them. I guess we could leave them be, as long as they don't do anything they shouldn't." "That's great, 'cause I kinda want to meet the rest of 'em." "Yusuke!" "Hey, the book worm was sorta interesting, I just wanna know what the others are like." "I think I'm going to ask Kurama about this tomorrow." "Why do that Botan?" "Just because they know where he is doesn't mean he knows they're here." "I guess..." 

Cliff hanger anyone? What's more it may be awhile til I get chapter 4 up. Oh the agony. You'll live. _*smirks to herself*_


	4. Six In One

All right folks, the gang gets to meet all six vixens. How do they put up with each other? There's only one way to find out. So let the insanity begin..... 

**Six in One**

****

****"Kurama!" The fox turns to find a very NOT happy Grim Reaper headed for him, one fire demon and two human boys following her. "Uh...yes?" "Did you or did you not know that your sisters are in the human world?" He cringes slightly under the force of her glare, "I did."Yusuke pushes past Botan. "Can you take us to meet 'em?" The fox looks surprised, "I guess. Are you sure you want to? They're hardly normal." "Sounds fun to me." "Kuwabara, I thought you liked Yukina." "I do, but I like meeting new people." Botan looks at the two boys apprehensively, "I suppose it won't hurt." "Think of it this way Botan, how can we keep 'em out of trouble if we don't even know what they look like." "I suppose you do have a point Yusuke. All right, let's go." Rather uncertain about this whole venture, Kurama leads them to the house Yusuke helped Yoru to before. Sighing he knocks on the door and braces himself for what he knows is coming. "Youko!!" The door swings open to a white haired girl who instantly glomps Kurama in a tight hug. "Well...," Botan urges. Kurama sighs again, "this is my baby sister, Arai." The girl turns to look at the group with her brother, "Arai, this is Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." She studies them a moment before perking up, "hi! Come on in." They follow her inside to the living room, all the while admiring the house's size. In the living room they find a silver haired girl curled in a soft recliner-rocker, avidly reading a book. "Yoru, look who's here. And he brought friends." The bookworm looks up, "Youko, you came to visit." She looks behind him, "hello, oh, I know you. You're the boy that helped me with my books. Yusuke wasn't it?" He smiles at her, "yep, you got it." "And these are...?" "This is Botan, Hiei and Kuwabara. Everybody, this is Yoru. She's just older than me." Botan finally decides to speak up, "it's nice to meet you." "Likewise. Won't you have a seat? Arai, go get the others please. Would anyone like a cup of tea?" Yoru gets up and heads into the kitchen. "Tea would be lovely, thank you." Botan answers easing onto one of the two couches in the room. "So Kurama, I get the feeling your sisters all have very different personalities and hobbies." "Yeah. Arai keeps an herb garden and Yoru is..." Yusuke interrupts, "a bookworm." "Yes." "So, what about the others?" "You're about to find out Kuwabara." 


	5. These Are My Sisters

Today we get to meet the rest of Kurama's sisters. They're pretty wild. I'll be amazed if he doesn't faint in this one and I'm writing it. 

**These Are My Sisters**

****

****Several moments later Yoru returns, balancing a tray with eleven cups on it. Carefully she sets it on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Just as she starts to pour, Arai returns, followed by two girls, both obviously older than her. One of the girls, with dark blue hair, was wiping her hands on a towel. The other had golden hair, and was somewhat taller than her companion. Both lit up at the sight of the red head on the couch, "Youko!" "Hey you two." "What a surprise," the golden haired one replied, looking over his friends. "And you brought friends." 

Kurama sighs, recognizing the hint, and already beginning to get a little tired of all the introductions. "Guys, this is my oldest sister Abunai," he motions to the one with gold hair. "And this is Kurai." One with dark blue hair. "She's right between Yoru and Abunai. 'Nai, Kurai, this is Botan, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara." "Nice to meet you," the two vixens and Botan chorus. They look at one another a moment, surprised, then laugh. "Well that was interesting," Abunai mentions. "Ah, you made tea. Pour me a cup please Yoru." "Certainly." 

The silver vixen turns then, "Arai, run upstairs and call Kiken for tea please." "Yes, Yoru." Arai disappears once again, this time up the staircase around the corner. "So," Botan begins, sipping her tea. "You all seem to be quite happy here." "Yes we are," Abunai responds pleasantly. "it's beautiful here. And there's so much to paint." The last comment grabs Yusuke's attention. "You paint?" "Paint, charcoal, colored pencil, pastel, you name it, I use it." "So you're an artist." "I am." Satisfied with her answer, Yusuke turns to Kurai. "What do you like to do?" "Me?" The blue fox cocks her head, "I like to sculpt things." She holds up the towel, stained with bits of clay. 

"The six of you really are different." Kuwabara mentions. "Yes, sometimes we wonder how we get along," Kurai answers smoothly. Abunai jumps in, "and speaking of different, here's Kiken now." The entire lot turns to see a green haired girl uncertainly following Arai down the steps. "Hello," Botan greets the girl when she enters the living room. She doesn't, however, get an answer. "You'll have to forgive Kiken," Yoru mentions. "She's very timid." "I see. What does she enjoy?" "She likes to write." "Who are they?" The almost inaudible voice fits the overly timid fox well. "They're Youko's friends, Kiken. The least you could do is say hello." She turns nervously to the group on the far couch, "h-hello." "Hello. I'm Botan. And this is Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei." Kiken nods to them, and places herself on the couch next to Abunai. 

Suddenly Yusuke realizes what's been bothering him about the surrounding group. He counts once more to himself then, "I thought there were six of you." Kurama looks up, surprised, and does a quick sister count. "He's right. Yoru, where's Kirei?" "She's at work," the silver fox answers quietly. "At work?" "Yep," Kurai takes over. "Kirei works at the nursery down the street. She absolutely adores children so it's perfect for her. She should be back any minute though." 

As if on cue, the front door opens. A moment later, a pretty girl with long, lilac purple hair walks into the room. "What the....?" She stops short, both surprised and interested in the strangers before her. She scans the room, apparently looking for someone in particular. "Ah, Youko, you came to visit." He smiles at her, "sure I did." Inwardly, he sighs yet again. 'Last time' he reminds himself and, before the girl can ask, goes through the introductions once more. "Guys, this is Kirei. She's the sister just younger than me. Kirei, this is Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei." Kurama runs down the list, all the while thinking, 'there, done at last.' The lilac fox's ears perk up happily, "well hi. Great to meet you. After all meeting new people's always fun."   
"Yeah, nice to meet ya," Yusuke replies. He looks at the six vixens in front of him, a single question running through his head time and again. "Why?" They all look at him suddenly. "Why what?" Yoru asks gently. "I know you came here to find Kurama. But I get the feeling there's more to it than that. So....why?" Yoru sits down directly across from him, "do you really want to know?" Yusuke nods. "All right. We'll tell you." Now Kuwabara looks surprised, "it's that easy?" "Of course," Yoru answers. "We're foxes. We don't run away with our tails between our legs. We just bide our time." Getting a little impatient, Yusuke cuts in, "all right girls, answer time." "We're here, because of Koenma." 

_Chaos:_ Heya! Kinda long chappie ain't it? If ya didn't follow the age order there it goes oldest to youngest as follows: Abunai, Kurai, Yoru, Kurama, Kirei, Kiken, Arai. Crazy lot, aren't they? I tries. They is just odd. Anyways, I hopes ya likes it. I promise I'll tries to get chappie 6 up soon but don't count on it. 


End file.
